


Five Times Derek Had a House but Not a Home. And the One Time He Did

by whoneedscanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, M/M, another fun game is find the scisaac, inspired by a post seen on tumblr, let's play the game of everyone's pack and everyone's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedscanon/pseuds/whoneedscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale had five places to lay his head before he found a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Derek Had a House but Not a Home. And the One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post i saw this morning about how derek’s houses are always the place where things go wrong and a bunch of people wanting a 5+1 fic about it. originally posted on my tumblr

1\. The Hale House.

There isn’t much to say. Everyone knows the story about Derek’s failure. The time he was already so broken that he fell in love with a woman he thought saw past his already fucked up past. But no, she was just a very good actress and Derek was just a very naive and mistrusting seventeen year old boy. And at the end of that road? A house that used to be a home, but is now an empty hull of burned rubble and ashes. He and Laura leave it with only each other and Peter, who cannot speak and is comatose for months. They leave Beacon Hills because the Hale House is too much to stand.

2\. The Apartment in the City

It’s too empty and it smells too clean (like a hospital and Derek thinks maybe that’s what it is, that they’re trying to heal just as much as Peter is). The brand new apartment in some city that Derek barely pays attention to is too empty and it doesn’t smell like the woods. There’s no hoard of Hales running around and there’s no warmth in this place. Derek hates it, but Laura is there, until she isn’t. The last words he hears her say are “I’ll call you when I need you to come. I’m close to finding the truth.” She kissed his forehead and then she was gone.

3\. The Hale House (Again) 

It’s burned out and empty and when he returns, it’s like a kick in the chest how much he misses his family. He stays there some nights, other nights he just wanders. But then, Kate comes back and it’s the place he fights her, is tortured by her, watches her die and then kills his own uncle. He thinks maybe he can build a pack and build a home there. He hopes. But the house also becomes the place Erica and Boyd leave and the place the Alpha Pack marks. The Hale House isn’t home for Derek anymore, and he thinks maybe it never could be again.

4\. The Loft

The Loft is supposed to be their fresh start, the place from him and Isaac to bind together and bring Erica and Boyd home to. But the weeks turn into months and summer slips away and neither of them come home. The loft has a chance at being home…but then it becomes the place he has to bring Cora back to when he finds her alive and rabid. It’s the place he has to bring Boyd back to without Erica. But worst of all it becomes to place Kali drives a pipe through his heart and he realizes they aren’t safe anywhere. The Loft becomes where he has to throw a glass at to make Isaac leave and the place he trusts the wrong person all over again and then where he’s forced to kill Boyd. The Loft is the place they win (and lose) the battle and the place he has to leave, the place Cora left. He can’t stay there any more. It’s too much to look at.

5\. The Apartment

Derek gets a new apartment and he isn’t optimistic. He’s completely alone in this place, but at least he has the pack. It’s different. He’s a beta again, but at least he isn’t alone like the time between Laura’s death and Scott getting turned. He has the pack, but when he goes home…he isn’t home. He’s just in the place he sleeps. And besides, with the Nemeton cranking out supernatural energy again, Beacon Hills is attracting more and more “wildlife” as Stiles likes to call it and Derek swears his apartment must be a secondary Nemeton because there’s no way he’s getting his security deposit back what with the blood stains or the cracks in the flooring.

1\. Home

But then it all changes. 

Sometime after the Alpha Pack leaves and the new pack forms, this thing between him and Stiles changes. It isn’t the platonic tolerance of each other’s existences that it used to be, it is undeniably other. 

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, and Danny all decide to stay in Beacon Hills for college. It was never anyone’s plan B, but they’re all adamant about how the can’t leave Beacon Hills unprotected. So they stay. And better yet, they decide nobody wants to live at home forever and they’re all Pack so why not. 

The house is in the middle of the woods and for the first time in years, Derek feels like his home smells right. As they’re moving in, all of them at once, Derek is half in disbelief that his thing between him and Stiles is real, is permanent. But then Stiles’s eyes look at him in nervous question when the fight over who gets what room erupts and Derek understands what he’s asking.

Without really being asked, Derek starts carrying his boxes into the corner room with the long windows and then Stiles’s. Stiles’s eyes blow wide when he sees Derek carrying one of the boxes labeled Stiles.

"Wha? Are y—? Are we?" He stutters out broken and confused syllables. 

Derek places a light kiss on his forehead as he carries a box marked “Emissary supplies PAWS OFF” and it’s answer enough. 

The rest of the move in goes smoothly, except when Scott mentions that he’s probably going to paint his walls orange and Lydia practically screeches that that is an unacceptable thing for her alpha to do. The day ends with movies and popcorn and the days slide into weeks.

Everyone except Derek start classes and Derek runs around Beacon Hills looking into the supernatural side of things with Deaton. On Saturdays Melissa comes over and teaches Isaac family recipes. Derek grills on warm nights and they face every battle as a pack. With Peter strictly s a threat now, there’s no more betrayal, no more intrapack malice. Things aren’t like they used to be, when they didn’t know who they could trust. Now everyone is Derek’s brother or sister, even Allison who he never thought he could come to trust. 

Derek finally has a pack, a family, a mate, a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
